


Stickers

by caity_ski



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caity_ski/pseuds/caity_ski
Summary: Jade gives all the trolls cards and gifts for Valentine’s Day and Gamzee gets a pack of stickers in his gift bag. Too bad no one told Gamzee and Tavros that stickers are actually really sticky.





	Stickers

Tavros’ head rested in the pile of blankets that had accumulated on Gamzee’s lap, looking over the cards and little treats he’d received from Jade’s gift bag. She’d stated that today was the human holiday of Valentines, a day where you handed out candy and cards to the people you cared the most about. Initially the trolls had been unsure how to react to being handed pink and red bags covered in hearts. 

Did she not understand there was only one person in the matesprit and moirail quadrants? Tavros had been the first to ask, timidly bringing up her earlier rejection to his advances. It was then she explained to the 12 that no, she was not trying to be all their matesprits, this was a tradition and it meant simply that they were important to her. 

With the confusion mostly cleared up there was no longer any hesitation in exploring the gifts. That’s when Gamzee invited Tavros to chill in his room while they looked through their goodies. The Taurus agreed happily leading to their current arrangement. 

“Mother fuck dude these are the coolest mother fuckin little things!” Gamzee exclaimed from above looking at the different sheets of stickers he’d found – that’s what the box had called them anyway. 

“Yeah? That’s really cool to hear.” Tavros muttered, distracted by a game he’d found amongst the gifts. 

“Yeah bro like fuuuck, this one’s all sparkly and shit.” 

“Uh-huh…” 

“Dude this one’s got like all sorts of something in it to make to puff out. Who the fuck told it to do that now?” 

“Dunno Gamz.” Tavros’ eyes followed the small metallic ball as it bounced around, thumbs poised and ready to hit the paddle buttons 

“The hell does scratch n sniff mean?…holy fuck these ones got smells on ‘em. Terezi sister’d be all for this.” 

“Cool.” 

“No seriously bro, smell this it’s like one of them peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, woulda thought the thing was right in front a me if my visualducts weren’t working proper right.” Gamzee held the sheet in front of Tavros’ nose. 

Tavros sighed, vision obscured by the offending paper, but he decided to throw Gamzee a bone and sniff at the spot. “Yeah, it does that’s really kind of weird actually.” There was a hum of agreement from above and the sheet was moved away from Tavros’ eyes, allowing him to focus again on the handheld game. 

Gamzee’s attention was on the sticker sheets; he folded one and noticed that part of a heart sticker was separating from the paper. Curiously he put the tip of his claw under and pulled it the rest of the way off, fascinated by the sticky back. His eyes flicked back down to Tav’s face and he felt his cheeks burning just a little. Maybe Tav wouldn’t notice if he placed the heart on one of his horns. 

He was cautious at first laying it closer to the tip and using as little pressure as possible to apply it. Tavros didn’t seem to notice, too intent on winning the game in his hands. Gamzee grinned to himself and leaned back slightly, continuing to put the stickers on the glorious horns of his best bro. 

Several hours later Karkat entered the room his eyes flitted to the Taurus in the clown’s lap he groaned, choosing to otherwise ignore whatever idiotic thing these two had gotten themselves into. He looked away from the Taurus and fixed his gaze upon Gamzee. “Gamzee go eat something before your skinny ass withers away to nothing.” 

He received only a chuckle and a, “Sure thing bro.” in response. Gamzee poked Tavros’ nose and grinned down at him. “Ready to get our munch on homie?” The mohawked boy smiled and set his game down. “Yeah that sounds like a good idea I think.” 

Karkat shook his head and wandered off knowing that Tavros would make sure Gamzee wouldn’t get distracted on the way to sustenance. 

Tavros sat up and stretched his arms above his head while Gamzee stood languidly. “Ready when you are brother.” He announced coming to stand before Tav and offering his hands to help the other boy onto his robotic feet. The brown-blood grinned and took his friend’s assistance, effectively transferring to a standing position. 

Gamzee let his fingers trail along Tavros’ before letting go entirely so the two could head towards food. A small gathering had already amassed by the time the two arrived and many snickers went around upon their entrance. Tavros glanced around tentatively while Gam seemed unfazed by it, taking a seat at the large table. 

“Damn Tav the hell happened to that rack of yours?” Dave asked lips twitching into a grin as he watched the troll reach up and touch his horns uncertainly. His eyes widened before he bolted out of the kitchen to get a look at just what was on his headgear. 

Gamzee watched his friend leave and felt a quick pang of worry shoot through his stomach. Shit he shouldn’t have used so many of the heart ones. He was finally getting somewhere with that red crush of his. What if that freaked Tavros out to the point where he wouldn’t accept Gamzee as his matesprit? 

The mohawked boy returned to the kitchen, face flushed brown. “Gamzee did you put those, uh those things on my horns while we were hanging out?” He asked, voice hesitant. 

“Yeah, sorry man I wasn’t paying attention I guess.” 

“But…why did you do that?” 

Gamzee shrugged and looked around for something to distract himself with, face burning underneath the paint. “Jesus Makara way to claim your territory. How’s anyone supposed to compete when you’re putting your love markers all over him?” Dave asked with a snicker. 

Jade gave the blonde a swat. “Shut up Dave that’s really uncalled for! I’m sorry Tavros but stickers usually don’t last very long they’ll come off soon I promise.” 

“So if I just wait they’ll go away on their, uh on their own? Should I try to take them off?” He asked, voice holding a panicked tone as he tried to pick one off and being unable to keep from flinching. 

“Well I mean I had to alchemize them so maybe they’ll last a little longer than regular stickers, but I’m sure they won’t stay attached forever!” 

“What’s with all the hearts Pupa? Did you enter a matespritship and not tell me?” It shouldn’t have been possible for Tavros’ face to flush anymore, but it did. He shrunk away as soon as he heard Vriska’s voice. 

“No I, I uh didn’t I’m not anyone’s matesprit and I think maybe I should…yeah I think I’m just going to…bye.” He stuttered out, absconding as fast as possible. 

“What was all over his horns?” Vriska asked, looking around the room. Dave gestured to Gamzee with his thumb. “Clown fuck over here.” 

“Oh! Well I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. Losers attract losers.” Vriska’s tone was teasing but softened with her next words. “Did he turn you down?” 

Gamzee looked past all those standing around him, lazy smile in place. “Fuck guys I ain’t all that hungry, think I’ll get my leave on out and get some of that shit later.” He held the grin as he stood up and sauntered out of the room leaving a few new comers befuddled. 

It only took a couple hours for everyone to hear about the sticker-horn fiasco and even fewer days for Tavros to be driven crazy by the sensation of the stickers. But he couldn’t pick them all off by himself. Several times the excess stimulation sent him into a fit and unable to complete the job. 

This was what sent him back to Gamzee’s room knocking on the door. If the highblood was the one who got him into this then the highblood would get him out of it. Now. 

When the door finally slid open Gamzee’s eyes were downcast, a look of shame apparent on his features. “Hey man, shit bro I’m real motherfuckin sorry about your horns and….damn, fuck I don’t know what was all going through my think pan and what shit was what.” 

Tavros sighed. “I know Gam, I’m not mad, but I really need help getting rid of them, it’s just, really kind of super hard to pull them off. They’re really sticky and…I think you should help me since it’s mostly your fault this happened.” 

Gamzee nodded, he had no way to argue against that and no qualms with helping his bro out of this jam. He took the brown blood’s wrist and led him into the bathroom. That was the only place he could think of to get this taken care of. 

Tavros sat on the edge of the tub and swallowed, unsure how this was going to play out but hoping for the best. Gamzee looked over his friend’s horns and grabbed the closest cloth. He wetted it and soaped it up before taking it to the Taurus’ headgear. 

The water served to loosen them so Gamzee’s claws could slip between them and the horn to pull them off. The tips were the easiest part, stickers coming off easily with little to no reaction form the other involved. And Tavros thought that maybe this was going to work out perfectly. 

But as claws got closer to the base Tavros found it hard to suppress the shivers that ran down his spine. Gamzee either didn’t notice or was ignoring the movements of the boy beneath him as he worked. His attention was snapped back when the first moan was ripped from Tav’s throat. 

Tavros’ hand clasped over his mouth, eyes wide and face aflame. Gamzee could feel his own cheeks flushing beneath the paint and his hands pulled away quickly. There was silence as neither moved for several seconds. 

“Just…just finish it up ok? I don’t want these things on my horns anymore.” Tavros muttered his voice tight with tension. Gamzee nodded and hesitantly began working on picking the offending decorations off. 

It was hard to concentrate on the task at hand when Tavros was making those noises. He did his best to keep them in but Gamzee was aware of every shudder, every moan, and every harsh intake of breath…he found himself working faster than before and trying to ignore the tightening of his pants. 

Tavros finally broke with only a few stickers remaining at the base of the left horn. His head snapped back and a loud moan flew from his mouth, hands tightening on the edge of tub and chest heaving. His eyes were closed and cheeks a rich brown. 

Gamzee watched on with awe. He’d never seen something quite like that before and damn was it hot…but he knew he had to finish the job and that if they were to dwell on this display his friend would become uncomfortable and close himself off. Another few minutes and it was done. 

With all the stickers removed Tavros’ exhausted body slumped forward, his breathing heavy. Gamzee wrapped his arms around his friend and slid them both into the tub where they could lean against the sides and maybe calm down. 

Gamzee sighed holding Tavros tightly as the boy tried to recover from the over stimulation. The Capricorn shifted so his emerging bulge wasn’t as apparent to the other. There didn’t need to be anything to make this more awkward than it already was. 

But he felt something tugging at his pump biscuit. He needed to ask, needed to finally get on with it so there would be no more uncertainty. Gamzee needed to know where he stood with Tavros. And after what he’d just witnessed it seemed the proper thing to do. 

Gamzee held one of the heart stickers out to Tavros who flinched away. “Motherfuck dude I’m just all kinds of mother fuckin sorry about this shit.” He felt the Taurus shrug. 

“And damn you’re just so chill about all this and a lot of all the other fucked up shit I get my pan up to doing. So this is prolly a stupid ass time for this but…fuck…yeah, will you be my matesprit?” He continued, finally asking what had been eating away at him for sweeps. 

Tavros stared at Gamzee. He took in a breath before nodding “Yeah I think I’d like that. I mean I like you and…yeah I’d like that.” He said quietly, fingers trembling slightly as he reached out and covered the sticker in Gamzee’s hand with his own. 

“So you’d be down with that for real like?” Gamzee asked his voice hopeful, fingers interlacing with Tavros’.

Another nod, “Yeah, I’d be down with that.” He gave a tired smile to Gamzee who returned it with a 1000 watt one of his own. Tavros repositioned himself and slipped his arms around Gamzee as well.

Light kisses were shared before Tavros eventually drifted off, still in the mutual embrace with Gamzee


End file.
